Native
Native is a monster attribute in many of the games in the Phantasy Star Online series. It classifies monsters as creatures that are native to the area or planet that they are currently residing in or around. A close relative of the native is the beast classification. Although these monsters have similar appearances and fighting styles, beasts tend to be larger, more primeval foes and highly vicious compared to natives. Beasts should not be mistaken for the human-modified race, Beast, or altered beasts. Phantasy Star Online In Phantasy Star Online, native is 1 of the 4 attribute classifications given to monsters. As the name implies, almost all native creatures are native to Ragol. They exist on the planet as natural life-forms with no modifications like altered genes or mechanical components. Most natives fight back with natural weapons such as claws, beaks, or body parts like dashing and slamming, as well as natural abilities like spewing a noxious breath attack. Weapons with native percent modifiers will do extra damage to native creatures upon contact, the damage of which is proportional to how high the percentage itself is. Episode I *Rag Rappy / El Rappy *Al Rappy / Pal Rappy *Booma / Bartle *Gobooma / Barble *Gigobooma / Tollaw *Savage Wolf / Gulgus *Barbarous Wolf / Gulgus-Gue *Monest / Mothvist *Mothmant / Mothvert *Hildebear / Hidelt *Hildeblue / Hildetorr *Dragon / Sil Dragon Episode II *Rag Rappy / El Rappy *Love Rappy *Egg Rappy *Hallo Rappy *St. Rappy *Monest / Mothvist *Mothmant / Mothvert *Hildebear / Hidelt *Hildeblue / Hildetorr *Gee *Gi Gue *Ul Gibbon *Zol Gibbon *Gibbles *Gol Dragon Episode III *Biboo *Cipher *Clippen *Recky *Richie Episode IV *Boota *Ze Boota *Ba Boota *Sand Rappy *Satellite Lizard *Yowie *Zu *Pazuzu *Dorphon *Dorphon Eclair Phantasy Star Zero Natives are creatures that are native to the planet Coral in Phantasy Star Zero. They are 1 of the 4 monster attributes that characterize the enemies in the game. Natives make up most of the creature population in Gurhacia Valley, while later stages that have this species tend to have four monsters on average of this attribute. Since all creatures have a chance of appearing in the Eternal Tower, the area is not included in the list. Gurhacia Valley *Garahadan *Garapython *Ghowl *Grimble *Reyburn *Tormatible *Vulkure Rioh Snowfield *Reyhound *Stagg *Usanimere *Usanny Ozette Wetlands *Hypao *Pomarr *Porel *Vespao Oblivion City Paru *Bolix *Goldix *Pobomma Makara Ruins *Batt *Bullbatt *Kapantha *Rumole Special Enemies *Ar Rappy *Booma Origin *Gigobooma Origin *Rab Rappy *Rappy Phantasy Star Online 2 Unlike other games that used the native attribute to define a wide range of creatures that are native to a single planet, Phantasy Star Online 2 uses this to instead label monsters that are only inherently native to planet Naverius. On other planets, the creatures are defined by their monster race even if said race is native to their land. Monsters are separated by region. Forest dwellers live in lush, tropical territory, while those that reside in the tundra have adapted to the cold, snowy climate. Although Nab Rappy are native creatures, their rare counterparts, simply named Rappy, are classified as the interdimensional species. In the Ruins, these monsters converge together locked in a constant struggle against the invading Darkers. Forest *Nab Rappy *Oodan *Za Oodan *Galf *Fongalf *Agnis *Garongo *Rockbear *Rogbelt *Fang Banshee *Bantha Donna *Fang Banther *Bantha Ong Tundra *Yede *King Yede *Gulfur *Fangulfur *Malmoth *De Malmoth *Dal Malri *Snow Banshee *Bantha Elena *Snow Banther *Bantha Oran Trivia *Gol Dragon is the only Native creature that isn't a native to Ragol. The creature was created as a VR simulation by the Lab, based on the criteria of a legend. *Except for the bosses, Rappies, Gee, and Gi Gue don't leave blood on the ground upon death. *Dorphons are the largest non-boss Natives. Mothmants are the smallest. *Zus and Pazuzus are the only Native creature that can go Out of the Bounds (area you can walk around in). If this happens, you must use ranged weapons to defeat them. Items will not spawn if they fall out of bounds as well. *Rag Rappy, Hildebear, Hildeblue, Savage and Barbarous Wolves, Monest and Mothvists appear in Episode II as VR constructed monsters. Their stats are altered in the process, but contain the same behavioral patterns. Category:Attribute